April Fool
by lowlaury
Summary: Beck has a stupid idea for April Fool's and is close to losing Jade because of it. BADE. Happy 1st of April!


**Just a quick Bade, which actually was anything but quick to write. I had that idea and wanted to write it down but that took me hours because I just couldn't really focus on it -_- Anyway, I hope you like it even though the're not very much plot... not my best work but whatever. Enjoy, Bade fans!**

**Characters are not mine, only the poor story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>April Fool<strong>_

She knew something was wrong when she saw Beck sitting next to her when she opened her eyes in the morning. He just sat there and looked at her with a very serious expression on his face. Instead of a 'good morning, babe' all she got was a 'We gotta talk'. While saying that, his expression didn't change at the slightest. Jade sat up and tried to look at him in her usually sceptical way but she couldn't hide the worry that was under the surface.

Beck just stared at her further on. She wasn't able to read his expression, no matter how hard she tried and that upset her even more. There was pause that seemed like forever, until Beck finally spoke.

'Jade', he said, his face still unshakeable. 'I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry.'

For a moment, Jade West's world stood still. Terrifyingly still. For exact as long as the words Beck had just told her needed to sink in. 'E-excuse me?' Her ordinarily strong voice was now shaking.

'I said I'm breaking up with you.'

No, she did not like what she had just heard. She did not like it _at all_. She turned away from him to take a moment to think about what was just happening right now. _He can't. He can't!_, was all she could come up with, tough. She turned back to him. Breathing suddenly felt like the hardest thing to do.

Just looking at him now hurt like someone was ripping out her heart. 'Don't.' She did her best to fight back the tears which were now starting to fill her eyes. '… please?'

Beck saw her pain and started to relax his face again, when a terrible thought hit Jade. '_Her._', she whispered, her eyes opened wide in shock. 'It's because of _her_. You're leaving me because of _Vega_, aren't you?'

Beck smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Jade, relax, I was just-'

She shoved his hand off 'I knew it! I knew from the first moment I saw her. She's such a b-'

'Jade! Listen to me! I was only-'

'_I don't need your stupid explanations!_' She stood up, filled with anger and grief at the same time. 'Have fun with your stupid little Vega.', Jade said and rushed out of the RV, still in sweats and a T-shirt she had borrowed from him.

'No! Jade, wait!', Beck hurried after her but she was already at her car and started to pull out of the driveway. 'JADE!'

And off she went. Beck threw back his head and buried his face in his hands. 'I'm such an idiot!'

Jade didn't know where to go. Usually Beck had been the one she always went to when she was upset. But not any more. She had lost him. _To Vega_.

The thought of having lost Beck hurt so much that it was hard for her to focus on the street. There was no way she could go home now. Not after she had spent like the whole last week at Beck's RV. Her parents would be very mad at her and she really couldn't stand them at the moment. Not now. Not after Beck had just left her.

After driving around aimlessly for a while, she decided to go to the one place where she always felt good; where all her problems felt far, far away from her: The stage.

It was a Saturday morning, so of course the school was empty, but (to her surprise) not locked. And even if it had been, she would definitely have found a way in, one way or another. She listened on the door to the auditorium for a while, making sure that it was empty. Everything remained silent and so she entered and made her way straight to the big stage, which didn't seem as fabulous when there was no spotlight or setting.

She went up and stood there for a while, in the middle of the stage, just staring at the rows of empty seats. Suddenly, everything that had occurred in the past minutes hit her at once and she couldn't fight back the tears any longer. She sank down on her knees and just cried.

Jade West cried.

Beck had never ever hated himself that much before. How could he have been so dumb? Well, it had been about 3am when he came up with the idea, so he could have figured out on his own that it _had _to be stupid. But he didn't. Not before screwing up everything.

He had to find Jade. He had to find her before _she _would do anything stupid. He knew her well enough to be able to tell that she did the most unwise things when she was upset. And right now, she was_ really _upset.

Not only that she was thinking that he had seriously broken up with her now – she was thinking that he had done it because of _Tori_. And he knew just too well that if Jade couldn't stand one thing, then it was the thought of him being with Tori.

Now he was driving desperately through every possible street he could think of, looking out for Jade's car. He eventually found it in the school parking lot. Relieved, he parked there as well and ran inside.

All corridors where empty, which was a pretty uncommon view. He ran through the hall, opened every door and checked every corner, when he heard sobbing coming from the auditorium.

Beck pushed the heavy doors open eagerly. All he could think of now was making up with Jade as soon as possible.

The view he got was quite unfamiliar to him. Jade lay in the middle of the stage, her face buried in her arms and cried piteously. It broke his heart to see her like that, knowing it was all his fault.

'Jade!' He dashed onto the stage as fast as he could, kneeling down beside her and stroking her back gently. 'Jade... I'm so sorry.'

She turned her head to face him. Even though she wore no make-up and her eyes were red and swollen, Jade looked incredibly beautiful to Beck. But her eyes were also full of reproaches.

'What? Are you here humiliate me some more? Haven't you had enough already?'

'Jade.' He tried to touch her face, but she pushed his hand away furiously.

'Don't touch me! Just leave me alone. Go make out with Vega somewhere.'

'_Jade_', he began for the third time. 'Listen, please. I'm an idiot. I didn't want to break up with you.'

'Well, but you _did_.', she said baldly.

He sighed. 'I know, but not for real!' She raised an eyebrow but let him talk. 'You know what the date today is?'

She thought about it for a moment before she got it. Her eyes were wide with shock. It was the first of April. '_You didn't_.' was all she could say.

'I'm so sorry, babe. I don't know what actually made me think that it'd be funny in any way. I'm such an idiot. I would never _ever_ break up with you and especially not because of Tori! Can you forgive me?'

Jade sighed. 'You truly _are _an idiot, Beck Oliver.' If she hadn't been so glad that she hadn't lost him, she would've been really mad now. But all she felt was relief. The pain she had felt when she thought she had lost Beck was nothing compared to every other pain she had ever felt in her entire life.

He smiled at her comment and pulled her into a kiss, which she welcomed gladly.

'I love you so, so much', Beck whispered softly when they eventually broke apart.

'I love you, too, you fool.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you like it and also if you don't - I just like to get some feedback in order to improve my writing (&amp; English language *coughs*)<strong>


End file.
